


Trembling Hands

by shadowsofthenight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofthenight/pseuds/shadowsofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Scotts fault, if he didn't ditch Stiles for the famed Allison Argent, he wouldn't be in this situation. Was it a bad situation, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on a fanmix by fripperyandcarousels on tumblr, check her out!

"Come on, Scott! You can't do this to me!" Of course Scotts ditching Stiles, on _their_ guys night! Stiles understood why, though. Allison finally came around to going out with Scott, again at least. After her whole family taboo and 'we can't be together,' Scott missed her. So yeah, he was upset that he'd chosen that night, but he also saw why. He would've done the same if it was Lydia Martin. 

"Gotta run!" The line died, leaving Stiles to obnoxiously groan and stomp throughout his house. He glared at the start screen of COD, arms crossed. Maybe if he killed some zombies it'd blow off some steam. Then the idea hit him, "Isaac!" Stiles cheered to himself, fist-pumping the air like he'd just made some great discovery. Soon enough his fingers were flying over the screen of his phone, quickly shooting off a simple text asking the other teen to come over. Then the waiting commenced, because as much as Isaac denied it, he was like the brooding sour-wolf he lived with. And was horrible at texting back on time. Ten minutes into the wait, and ten minutes into a thirty kill streak, his front door was being banged on. "Shit!" Stiles yelped, groaning as he died. He stood lazily, making his way downstairs and opening the door, to a tall, curly haired wolf. 

"You asked." Was all Isaac said with a shrug, pushing past Stiles and making his way to the boys room. He scrunched his nose for a second as he entered, the strong scent of multiple energy drinks hitting him. "Is that all you drink?" Isaac asked, sitting on Stiles' bed and looking to him as he entered. "Not all of it, but Scott was supposed to hangout with me and I'd already bought a ten pack of Red Bull." Stiles flailed as he entered, trying not to stare at Isaac, well gawk, really. He wasn't open about being bisexual, since the first person he told looked at him like he had three heads. So he kept it to himself. Certain nights he'd go off to Jungle, on of the only gay clubs near by, and have some one-night stand with a hottie from the back. "Oh, so I don't get one?" Isaac joked, grabbing Stiles' can and chugging the rest, as well as grabbing the second controller. Stiles just smirked happily as he sat down, starting a new match in zombies. "Farm? Really?" Isaac groaned, watching hopelessly as the match started. "Deal with it, buddy." Stiles clasped Isaac on the shoulder, and turned to the tv. 

About an hour or so into the night, Stiles found himself at Jungle with Isaac. I mean, lets face it. COD got boring after awhile, so why not go get free drinks from older men? Even if he was supposed to be 'straight.' "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Isaac asked, practically yelling right in Stiles' ear since the music was loud. Stiles, who had clearly had a few, just nodded. "Wha's not good 'bout thiss 'dea?" He slurred to the wolf, grinning from ear to ear. Isaac shook his head, taking Stiles' drink and downing it before the teen had a chance. "Everything, Stiles, let's just go home. You're drunk." He told him gently, practically cradling the boy so he wouldn't fall. Stiles pushed away, barely moving, damn human strength. "No! I wanna have fun, you're bein' boring Isaac, let's dance!" Stiles said happily, breaking his way out of Isaac's arms and onto the dance floor. Stiles may be a little awkward and clumsy when he was sober, but when he was drunk? He knew how to dance. He had the beat to focus on, moving his body with it. His hips gyrated, grinding on nothing but pure air. He had his eyes locked on Isaacs, gaze not swaying as he did. Isaac may have been a little turned on, and he thanked the fact that Stiles wasn't a wolf. But watching Stiles there was just something different, like Stiles was the only thing in the world. Because right now? He was the only thing in Isaacs world. Isaac's feet betrayed him, forcing himself into the crowd and to Stiles, where the drunk teen wrapped his arms around his neck, and went into a full body grind, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. But it was always with the beat. Isaac snaked his arms around Stiles' waist, finally giving in and dancing. Everything was so right about this, but at the same time, everything was wrong. Nothing good was going to come from this, and he knew it. 

_\----------_

Waking up with a hangover was the worst feeling in the world, especially the spinning room. Stiles buried his face deeper into some fluffed up pillow, but then he stopped. In a second his heart beat must've gone crazy, because he didn't go home with anyone last night, at least he didn't think so. Slowly, he turned his head to see him. It was Isaac. Who was currently stark naked, so Stiles looked at himself and found the same thing. "Jesus." He muttered to himself, burying his face back into the pillow. What happened? What didn't happen? Where even were they? So many questions spun around in his head, causing the headache he had to amplify times a thousand. He didn't mind either possibility, really. Either he slept with Isaac or he didn't. Maybe he fell into the lake and got hypothermia, that's why he was all cuddled up, legs entangled and all, with Isaac. But the chance of that happening was slim. Why couldn't he remember? He always remembered when he had sex, especially the first time when his ass was throbbing so hard. He wouldn't have felt the pain, sure. It wasn't that he was a loosey goosey, he was just used to it. He sighed, beginning to quietly un-tangle himself from Isaac, which got him a huff, and pulled closer. Isaac buried his face into Stiles' neck, and Stiles began to drift off again. He'd remember eventually, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Stiles naked, and why can't he remember last night, or this morning?

Stiles groaned, rolling around. "Ermph!" He hollered, hitting the floor with an obnoxtious thud. He opened one eye at a time, looking around at his room, like he was Columbus and this was the new world. "What the fuck." He muttered to himself, pushing to his feet, and looking down at his body - which was stark naked. Stiles shrugged, making his way to the bathroom across the hall. He flipped the water to a scolding hot temperature, climbing in. His pale, freckled skin began turning red, as he hummed under his breath. After he washed himself off, jumping out. He looked in the mirror, his hair growing out. Stiles pursed his lips, running his hands through it and tousling it softly. "There ya' go." He told himself, bouncing his way to his room, pulling on clothes that he deemed clean. If they weren't, well, Scott would smell it, with his damned wolf-powers. Making his way downstairs, he grabbed his keys off the floor, where for some reason they were resting. Stiles walked to his car, opening the door and hopping in, slipping the key into the ignition and trying to get the engine to start. The engine cranked, and he sighed, "Come on baby, you can do it, please please," he mumbled, the car revving to life underneath his hands. "Yes! Thank you God, Buddha, Allah, Odin, or whoever is listening!" He sang, tearing out of the drive-way and into town. Stopping at a coffee shop, he rang off his order like clockwork, looking at the woman behind the counter who grumbled something that was clearly not meant for Stiles to hear, so he ignored it. If only she knew the coffee was for a damn pack of werewolves, the shapeshifters, the howlers (a nickname Stiles kept to himself, since he once tried to tell Scott and was snarled at.) When all the coffee was done, he loaded it into his jeep and drove to Dereks old house, which had been knocked down and rebuilt, now housing Derek and Isaac. Even though the damn thing must've had around ten rooms, which Stiles still didn't understand.

"Stiles is here!" A voice called, it was Erica, practically dancing out the door and grabbing a few trays of coffee from Stiles, smirking, and making her way back inside. She set the trays down as the pack descended on their coffee, all freezing when Stiles walked in. "What's up my favorite were-people?" He asked, freezing when he saw almost every werewolfs expression change from happy to questioning. "Where's Isaac?" Derek supplied gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee. Stiles shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Aren't you the big bad alpha?" Stiles asked, chuckling as he took a sip of his own coffee. After a big patch where Derek and Stiles thought they were good for eachother passed, the two had a new understanding of eachother. Derek just shook his head, and Scott was the dumbass that spoke up, "His scent is all over you, Stiles." He told the other boy, blinking wildly as he looked at him. Lydia smacked Scott in the back of the head, shaking her head and taking a seat in the living room. Stiles' eyebrows climbed so high on his forehead the damn things looked like they could fly off, "What do you mean? I haven't seen him in a day or two." He told his friend casually, shrugging off the comment. Maybe their senses were acting up, afterall, Isaac lived here, his scent would be everywhere. He turned, following Lydia and plopping down beside her, smiling to the strawberry-blonde. "But-" Scott began following Stiles, only to get a hand clamped over his mouth by Erica, who's eyes were glowing. "So, rogue hunters?" Stiles asked, arching a brow as Derek nodded, a map rested across the coffee table. He was left in thought as they all talked strategy. Why did he smell like Isaac, and why couldn't he remember last night? 

Everything was jumbeling around his head, until Isaac walked through the door, their gazes locking. Stiles' head began spinning, and his chest clamped up, and soon enough he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh la la. Cliffhanger. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this chapter was short. Like really short. Sorry! It's mainly to set the story line, I promise the next is better! Un-beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
